Love in the Elevator
by Flaming-Poison
Summary: Yullen band au. Tyki is the vocalist, Lavi is the lead guitarist, Lenalee is the drummer, Allen is the Bassist and Kanda is the rhythm guitarist. The band have a tv show they film once a month and Allen decides to distract the host before going to film.


"Moyashi! I'm going to be late!" Kanda rushed to the elevator up to the floor containing the studio where the show is held.

"You'll only have missed the meeting, and it's not like you get much actual information in it." Said Allen as the doors opened. They entered the elevator and pressed the floor button.

"You didn't have to come with me, you know? You're not on today." Kanda smiled at his lover and leant against the wall. He loved Allen to pieces but sometimes he didn't understand him. They had just been at a photo-shoot and had rushed to get changed. Kanda was still wearing make-up.

"I didn't have to come, but I wanted to. I love you and we haven't had much time together today with being so busy at the shoot. I wanted some time alone with my special person before he rushes off to be the amazing host he is." Allen smiled brightly and Kanda melted slightly.

Allen reached next to Kanda and flipped a switch. The next thing Kanda knew, the elevator had stopped, the lights were out and Allen was pressing into him. Allen's lips were all over his throat. His hot tongue caressing the pulse point on Kanda's neck, teeth grazing over his Adam's apple. A shudder ran through Kanda as Allen's hands rested on hips, thumbs playing over his hip-bones under his shirt.

"A-Allen! We're in a lift! I'm already running late and you're horny? Your timing never fails to amaze. We can't- oh, fuck!" Kanda broke off in a moan as Allen's tongue ran up to the sensitive spot just under his ear. Allen nibbled gently on the skin there, careful not to make a mark.

"You're too beautiful. I can't help it. I've had no contact with you all day; you can't blame me for wanting you so much. You're so sexy when you dress casually after I've seen you dressed up all day. The make-up is quite a contrast." Allen whispered deeply, right into Kanda's ear. He slowly trailed his hands up from Kanda's hips under his top. Allen loved the feel of Kanda's body, knowing that very few people got to see it, never mind touch and caress it as he did.

Allen was hopelessly in love with Kanda, and knowing that Kanda's body was his own personal toy just made him hot. Only he got to worship the tattoo that decorated that beautiful torso, making all the more sexy. Kanda knew just how much his body art turned his smaller lover on and he loved it. Kanda smirked at the bassist.

Allen rapidly dropped to his knees in front of the guitarist, his hands roaming up Kanda's sides, pushing his tee-shirt up his body. He wanted nothing more to gaze upon that tattoo and explore it with his tongue. Allen let the fingers on one hand trace the lines of the tattoo that graced the skin of his lover's upper chest and shoulder.

While one hand traced the inked lines on one side of his lover's body, Allen reached his other hand up under Kanda's shirt to stroke his body on the other side. Kanda shivered as his lover's hand grazed over his nipple on the way up, then paused to stroke it on the way down. Allen swirled his thumb around the nub before going back to stroking gently, teasing it to a hard peak. Once he was satisfied with the result, he swapped hands and moved his attention to the other nipple. All the while, one hand was stroking the tattoo on Kanda's body.

Kanda gasped as Allen pushed his shirt higher and then stood again. Allen pressed his lips to Kanda's in a slow and passionate kiss. Kanda grasped Allen's tongue in his mouth and kissed him deeply. Allen moaned softly as the guitarist's hands roamed under the back of his white shirt.

Allen wound his hands up to his lover's shoulders and into Kanda's long blue-black hair. He pulled Kanda closer, not wanting to ever break the kiss. Allen pressed himself into the taller man's body, pushing him against the wall of the elevator. The cold bar pressed against Kanda's heated skin and he hissed, pressing forward into Allen's smaller body. Allen pulled on Kanda's top, urging him to remove it. Kanda complied, slowly pulling the tee-shirt over his head, reveling in Allen's face as more skin was revealed for him.

Every time he was faced with Kanda's naked chest, Allen was taken back to before they had a relationship. He would catch glimpses of that glorious skin in the dressing room at lives as Kanda was changing. He would wish he could touch it, but quickly push the thoughts from his mind, reminding himself that he shouldn't feel that way about his best friend.

Allen remembered the day Kanda came over to him while he was changing. Allen had been talking to Tyki while he changed and had turned around to be faced with a topless Kanda. He can't remember what Kanda had asked, but remembered tripping over his words; he remembered that vividly. Tyki had known from that point. Allen had been pretty embarrassed that his normally calm, flirty exterior had been broken and walked upon just by the object of his wildest fantasies standing in front of him topless.

Kanda pulled Allen back into reality by pulling him closer and kissing his neck softly. Allen gasped and groaned lightly as Kanda pulled his earlobe slightly with his teeth. Allen pressed his hips into his lovers, feeling Kanda against him.

"You know just how to get me hot." Kanda growled in Allen's ear. "You know just what to do to get me helplessly horny and only you can get rid of it." Kanda bit sharply on Allen's neck and sucked on the spot. He intended to leave a mark to show the world that Allen was his and his alone. He'd waited so long to get Allen and he wasn't letting him go easily.

Allen loved it when Kanda was possessive and rough with him. This was a side only he got to see. Few people knew just how animalistic Kanda could really be.

Allen kissed down Kanda's neck, to his collar bone. He carried on to his lover's nipple, taking it gently in his mouth and sucking. Allen let his knees drop to the floor again and he reached up to graze his teeth over the taller man's nipple again. He loved the reactions he got from this.

Allen pulled away slightly and looked up at Kanda. Kanda's eyes were closed, his head back slightly and he was biting his lower lip. Allen loved when Kanda looked like this, totally lost in the sensations being given. Kanda's nipples were very sensitive and Allen was evil enough to spend too long playing with them. He would also play with them when they were laid in bed relaxing. If Kanda wasn't horny before, he certainly was now. Allen pressed his hand to the bulge in Kanda's jeans and Kanda bucked slightly at the friction.

As he rubbed Kanda through his jeans, Allen ran his tongue around the outside of the tattoo on Kanda's chest. Kanda moaned as Allen ran his tongue over his nipple, the sound deep and guttural.

"Stop fucking teasing me!" Kanda panted. He was wound tighter than a strong spring. Under Allen's hand, he was painfully hard and Allen on his nipple was not helping the situation.

"Patience, my dear Yuu." Allen was playing sultry well today and Kanda couldn't hold back the deep moan that broke from his throat as Allen popped the button on his jeans. Allen pulled the zip down very slowly, carefully not touching Kanda.

"Sit." Ordered Allen and Kanda dropped quickly to the floor of the elevator, as if his strings had just been cut. Allen moved over Kanda, going to straddle his knees.

"So beautiful. So goddamn sexy. Shit, I need you." Kanda mumbled. His hands went to Allen's white hair and pulled him into a kiss that was mostly teeth and tongue. A kiss that was far from sensual, it pulsated with raw lust. Kanda dominated the kiss, moving Allen's face just where he wanted it by using his hair as a lever. Allen gasped as Kanda bit his lip, tugging gently before plundering his mouth again. Allen, though quite dominant on stage, was more than willing to be submissive to his older lover.

Allen shifted closer to Kanda's body and sat in his lap, pressing his hips to Kanda's. Kanda moaned as Allen's jeans rubbed against the fabric of his boxers, creating delicious friction on his aching erection.

Kanda's hands left Allen's hair in favour of ridding his lover of his shirt, instantly glad he was wearing a button down shirt. He quickly worked his guitarist fingers over the buttons and pushed the offending material off Allen's shoulders to reveal perfect, smooth skin.

Allen wound his hands into Kanda's long hair as his lover moved his head to Allen's nipple. Allen arched his back, pushing his chest further to Kanda and inadvertently pushing his hips further into Kanda's. Allen moaned helplessly as his denim-clad erection brushed the opening in Kanda's jeans. Kanda's breathing was heavy against Allen's heated skin and it made him shudder. Allen ground his hips on Kanda's, trying desperately to get more friction where he needed it.

Kanda's head rolled back as Allen ground down on him. He needed more than just rutting like horny teenagers, he needed Allen. Kanda moved his hands down Allen's body to his jeans and quickly undid the fly. Very quickly, Kanda's hand was inside Allen's jeans, palming through his underwear.

"More." Breathed Allen. "I need to feel you. I need you in me. Now!"

Allen pushed himself up slightly and Kanda pushed his jeans down a little bit, no point in fighting with boots when it was possible with jeans on. Kanda pushed Allen's jeans down while he was still raised up but Allen quickly realised he needed to remove them completely. Allen jumped up and quickly toed off his shoes and shook off his jeans and underwear before dropping back onto Kanda's lap.

Kanda reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He was about to smear it on his hand when Allen stopped him.

"No time. Can't wait. Need you now." Allen was reduced to a mess of barely coherent words. This was what Kanda did to him. Allen grabbed the lube from his lover and reached into Kanda's boxers. Kanda groaned as the cool air in the elevator hit his superheated skin.

Allen rubbed the lube on the guitarist, careful to tease and stroke as he went, adoring the small sounds of pleasure coming from his lover. As soon as Allen felt Kanda was slick, he positioned Kanda at his entrance. Allen could hardly wait to be filled by the larger man.

Kanda threw his head back, moaning loudly as Allen impaled himself. The tight heat felt amazing around him and he forced himself to hold his hips still instead of thrusting up into that amazing heat. Allen closed his eyes once he was fully seated on Kanda and breathed through the pain. Kanda leaned forward and kissed him sweetly, his tongue sliding past Allen's, enticing it to play. Allen's tongue pressed back against Kanda's gently and he moaned quietly into Kanda's mouth when Kanda shifted subconsciously.

Allen lifted himself off the older man a little way and then let himself drop. He lifted himself again, this time all the way off Kanda, whimpering slightly at the loss, before dropping back to meet his lover's hips. Allen looked down into Kanda's eyes as he started a steady rhythm and Kanda just stared up as the man he loved rose and fell on him.

The sliding friction on his sensitive skin was driving Kanda mad; he needed it faster, harder, more.

"Faster, Allen. Make me come baby." As Kanda spoke he raised his hips to meet Allen's, creating a deeper thrust and Allen moaned sharply. His head fell back and his jaw dropped as he moaned again. With Kanda meeting his thrusts, he was getting deep and hard prostate stimulation and it was delicious.

"Fuck! Y-Yuu, so good. Feels so fucking good." Allen was slamming himself down now; trying to meet Kanda's thrust up with force. Kanda moaned deep in his chest as Allen's hands went to his chest, one stroking his tattoo, the other playing with his nipple. Allen smirked down at him and rolled the nipple between his finger and thumb before stroking circles around it.

Allen rose and fell sharply, hands on Kanda's chest acting as slight leverage but not enough. He moved his hands to Kanda's shoulders and pushed himself up. Kanda leant forward to the chest in front of him. He attached himself to one of Allen's nipples and bit gently before licking it. Allen moaned hoarsely, his body hardly able to handle the sensations being given to it.

Kanda felt the hot, coiling burn of his impending orgasm deep in his stomach and he released Allen's nipple.

"So close baby. I'm so close." Kanda's head was back against the elevator wall, mouth hanging open with his jaw loose in pleasure, eyes tightly closed. Allen could come from that look alone, the look where Kanda is totally lost.

Allen raised himself off Kanda and shuffled down so he was kneeling between Kanda's ankles. Kanda growled at Allen as he felt the delicious heat removed and he looked to find his lover kneeling between his feet with a devious smile on his face. Kanda knew what was going to happen.

Just as Kanda expected, Allen licked Kanda from the base to the tip. He then engulfed the head in wet heat. Kanda moaned loudly and bucked up into Allen's mouth, needing to feel that scandalous tongue again. As if Allen had read his mind, he felt the hot muscle pressed to the sensitive spot just below the head and he moaned wantonly. He was definitely close now.

"Fuck. Close, gonna come. Wanna come. Please!" Kanda was never one for begging but right now, if it got the frustrating man to move, he'd do anything.

Allen complied and bobbed his head slowly, sucking to create a vacuum. Kanda's entire body was twitching wildly now and he knew that it was inevitable. The hot coil was winding tighter and tighter, and if he didn't come soon he was going to explode. Allen hummed around Kanda and that vibration was enough to send Kanda spiraling into blissful oblivion.

Kanda was seeing stars as he screamed Allen's name over and over. He grabbed Allen's hair tightly in his fists and clung on, hoping that would stop him breaking in two. Allen was swallowing everything Kanda gave him and was watching from under heavy lidded eyes as Kanda came completely undone.

When Kanda was finished, he collapsed in a fluid, boneless mess. He was sated and happy, but he knew he couldn't sleep. He forced himself to sit up fully and he pulled Allen close to him, noticing Allen was still painfully hard.

"Allow me." He murmured seductively. Kanda swiftly took Allen in his hand and pumped him. Allen put his hands over his face, fingers pulling strands of hair hoping he could remain sane as this beautiful creature brought him to completion.

Before he knew it, there was the press of a hot tongue on his tip and he moaned loudly. Kanda sucked gently on the head and kept dipping his tongue into the slit. Allen could feel he was close but couldn't articulate the words. His hands went to Kanda's hair and he gripped and pulled sharply and his orgasm rocked through him suddenly. Kanda smiled around Allen and drank him up.

Kanda released Allen and Allen sagged to the floor, leaning his head softly against Kanda's shoulder. They were both breathing heavily and they both look like they had just tried to rip their hair out with a rake. Allen reached up and smoothed Kanda's hair out, knowing that it wouldn't do well to turn up on the show with sex hair.

Kanda leaned down and kissed Allen softly, tongue teasing slightly. They could both taste themselves on the other and the mixed flavours sent a tang through the musicians.

"You are an infuriating tease, and a horny one at that." Said Kanda as he teased Allen's hair back into place. "But we need to get dressed and moving again."

Allen just nodded and reached for the power switch on the control panel before quickly getting dressed.

Both men were dressed and presentable as the elevator doors opened. They walked to the studio and met Tyki and Lavi waiting outside. Both the vocalist and the smaller guitarist were looking ruffled and a little flushed.

"We weren't sure it was on when you weren't here." Said Tyki as Kanda and Allen walked around the corner.

"We were running a little late. There was an issue in the elevator but it's sorted now." Kanda smiled at his band mates and Allen smirked.

"Hey guys." Said Lenalee as she rounded the corner. "I didn't think you two were on this month." She motioned to Allen and Lavi.

"I'm not; I was just talking to Kanda on the way over seeing as we haven't had much chance to talk today." Said Allen, smiling as his lover.

"Me either. Tyki had something he wanted to discuss." Lavi looked over at Allen and they shared a knowing look.

"Okay then. Oh, what happened to the cake you brought last month Allen?" Lenalee looked over at the bassist, her face filled with pure innocence. All Allen could do was choke a laugh as Kanda clapped him on the back. Allen opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a perverted, dirty chuckle. Kanda raised an eyebrow at Allen and grinned knowingly. Tyki and Lavi exchanged a look, knowing exactly what happened to that cake and Lenalee just blushed.

Nothing was ever said again about everyone's late arrivals to the show, and the cake was never mentioned again.


End file.
